


Using The Height Difference

by flickawhip



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both girls love the height difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Using The Height Difference

Frankie Stein had always been aware of a minor height difference between herself and Draculaura. Still, it was only now as she watched Draculaura pad barefoot into her room that she realised how small the girl was. Draculaura was a shy, sweet girl and yet, as she walked into the room she looked highly confident. Frankie smiled, letting the girl get closer, her smile soft as Draculaura curled up next to her, the two smiling softly. Frankie had been the one to make the first move, pulling the smaller girl against her and kissing her. The kiss was, at first, gentle and she smiled, using the height difference to her advantage. She drew Draculaura closer. Draculaura's little moan had been enough to spur her onward.


End file.
